


one more for the road

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Plug, Breeding, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Organized Crime, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: junmyeon is in charge every single day of the week. if you wandered into their hotel room on the last friday of each month, though, that wouldn't appear to be the case.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	one more for the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> this is kinda gross, srys. make sure u read the tags

Junmyeon is kept in the dark in the lead-up to the last Friday of the month, and that is exactly how he likes it to be. 

They make the plans, they take care of everything, and they tell him where to be and when. Junmyeon trusts them enough for everything else; he certainly trusts them enough for this. 

He goes to the hotel with the same aura of confidence he does just about everything else with. He’s never once thought of himself as anything less than just because he wants what he wants. If anything else, it makes him feel superior. He’s strong enough to admit it. He’s a fucking slut. Who cares? 

He’s been in charge for a couple years, and by now, he has a dedicated group around him that will follow him into hell if need be. 

_Is this hell,_ he wonders, walking through the halls of the hotel with a little smirk. _Probably more like heaven to them._

He slips the key into the reader, and the door clicks open. He steps inside knowing that they will all be there, and sure enough, when he steps in, they’re sitting across the queens waiting for him. 

“Hey, boys,” Junmyeon offers, and he tosses the key onto the table. “I need a shower.” 

“I’ll come,” Baekhyun says quickly. 

“No, if you go in there with him, you won’t come out for an hour, and he’s gonna get all wrinkly,” Jongdae says with a frown. 

“No one’s coming in,” Junmyeon says, and he peels his coat off, chucking that towards the table too. “It’s just me.” Baekhyun groans, and he flops down onto the bed. “Are you just gonna sit there and jerk each other off, or are you gonna get ready?” 

“Isn’t the point to—,” Baekhyun starts, but Sehun punches him on the thigh making him yelp. 

“We’ll get ready,” Minseok says with a smile. 

“Did you bring the stuff?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Got it,” Chanyeol says eagerly, and that makes Junmyeon’s heart flutter inside his chest. He likes that kind of blind ambition, the enthusiasm and excitement. 

“‘Kay,” Junmyeon says, and he smiles at each of them, the eight of them before turning towards the en-suite. 

He shuts the door behind him, and he waits to hear the flurry of movement. Sure enough, it comes, the delirious sound of his subordinates working to please him. Junmyeon strips himself of his clothes easily, letting the fabric fall carelessly to the floor before stepping into the shower stall. It’s nice, a nice hotel. He’ll commit that to memory, find out who picked it. Give them something special. 

He’s always been happy to reward good work. 

Junmyeon lets the warm water ease some of the tension in his shoulders and his arms, and he lets his head fall backwards as he washes his hair with the hotel shampoo that smells like tea tree oil. It is not unpleasant, and the feeling of his own fingers against his scalp lulls him calm. He conditions his hair, washes his body efficiently. If he luxuriates in it too much, he gets a little too demanding. 

It’s about him, of course, but it’s also about them. Morale, motivation. Bonding. These things are oft overlooked, but Junmyeon is successful because he takes care of them. Pays attention. 

He’s already thoroughly cleaned himself earlier, but it’s been a few hours, he’s been working, so he reaches behind himself, bears down on a soapy finger, and gently cleans himself. He’s overly careful even though he doesn’t want to be. He’ll take some miles tonight, and he doesn’t wanna get worn out too fast. 

Junmyeon rinses off, and he shuts off the water. He listens closely, the shuffling of the beds, the scuttling of their feet. He smiles to himself as he dries off, and he stares at himself in the mirror as he dries his hair. His cheeks are blushing red by the time he’s finished, and he pushes his hair back out of his face before he walks back out into the room. 

All of them are naked by now, all of them are hard. Junmyeon’s mouth waters as he looks over all of them. They’ve got a good range of sizes and styles, kinks and weaknesses. Junmyeon would never tell any of them, but God, he looks forward to this. 

“Who wants first?” Junmyeon asks, and he goes towards the bed nearest to him. They make room for him, Yixing and Jongin and Sehun, and he lies dead center on the bed, hands behind his head. “Well?” 

“Well, Chanyeol said last time that he wanted to finger you,” Jongdae says. “But I’m the best at it.” 

“Wait a second,” Jongin says. “Who says that?” 

“I do,” Jongdae says, and he looks around, grabbing the lubricant from the bedside table. “Anyone opposed?” 

“Me, for one,” Baekhyun says. 

“Me, for two,” Jongin says. 

“I’m tired of this,” Junmyeon says. “Someone get over here and kiss me.” 

Sehun leaps forward at the opportunity, and he kneels on the bed next to Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s eyes stretch down Sehun’s body, lingering at his cock before he looks back up, smiling sunnily at Sehun. 

“Missed you,” Sehun says. 

It’s kind of corny, the type of sweet talk that Junmyeon would roll his eyes at in any other circumstances. On Last Fridays, though, it’s just what he needs. It makes him lose his footing. Makes him slip. 

In truth, it has been quite a while since he’s seen any of them for more than ten minutes at a time. It’s a hard line of work, and he’s got a lot of spoons in a lot of soups. They do what he tells them to do, and they get out of his hair. Still, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss the days when they were able to hang out a little. 

“Missed you too,” Junmyeon whispers, and when he opens his mouth again to talk about work, it is soon covered with Sehun. 

He holds Junmyeon softly by the neck as he licks into Junmyeon’s mouth. He’s always liked how much Sehun likes to kiss, always gets so fucking hot because of the way Sehun will moan into Junmyeon’s mouth like he’s the one being fucked. Junmyeon lets his mind wander as Sehun kisses him, letting it wander so far down that when a hand circles his cock wetly, he jumps at the touch. 

“Ooh, someone’s sensitive,” a voice, _Yixing_ says, and Junmyeon groans into Sehun’s mouth as the hand slips over him again and again. “Someone get in here.” 

“It’s my turn,” Chanyeol says, and Junmyeon can tell that the touch is his by the way the lube is cold. Eager, excited. Enthusiastic. Junmyeon loves the way he touches him. “You’re tight.” 

“He’s always tight,” Jongin says, and it could sound any number of ways, but the way it _does_ sound is like praise. 

Junmyeon pulls himself out of the kiss for a moment to take stock of the situation briefly. Sehun is knelt next to him, hand moving lower and lower until his fingertips are gliding across Junmyeon’s left nipple. Chanyeol is sitting on the bed between Junmyeon’s legs, a finger against Junmyeon’s hole. Yixing is stroking Junmyeon’s cock to full hardness. 

The rest of them? Jongin is staring intently at Chanyeol’s work, peering over his shoulder. Baekhyun is looking down at Junmyeon’s body hungrily, and that sends a thrill of heat spiraling through him. Jongdae is touching Minseok, a hand on his cock, mouth on Minseok’s neck. Minseok has his eyes on Junmyeon, though, a look in his eyes like _I’m coming for you._

Kyungsoo, as usual, is sitting off to the side. He is watching them all, eyes flipping to body to body. He’s the only one of them that’s still fully dressed, and his erection tents his pants. He doesn’t look like he finds it arousing, doesn’t look like _anything_... but Junmyeon supposes that’s part of it for him. He keeps his mouth shut, watches them like he’s part of the paint on the wall, and then… _then_. 

Junmyeon moans sharply as Chanyeol finally pushes his finger inside, and it’s definitely different than usual. He’s gentler, tamer, like someone is coaching him. Junmyeon opens his legs a little wider, welcoming them in, and he meets eyes with Jongin as Chanyeol thrusts his first finger in as deep as it’ll go. It doesn’t take long to stretch him anymore. He’s conditioned. He sees the eight of them, and he practically leaks. 

“Look at that pretty whore,” Baekhyun whispers, and Junmyeon’s stomach turns over with an anxious kind of arousal, the shame settling over his skin so nicely. “Fucking _gorgeous._ ” 

They’d never be allowed to talk about him like that in any other circumstance, expressly granted permission for what has come to be known as _Last Fridays_. On Last Fridays, they can fuck him as many times as they want. On Last Fridays, they cover him in come and spit and lube. On Last Fridays, they use whatever part of him they want. 

On Last Fridays, he’s the whore. He’s the slut. He’s the hole. His legs are spread, his mouth is open. He’s desperate for cock, and he gets as much as he can take. He’s bred, stuffed full until he can’t think straight. He’s given what he wants. They give it to him. 

And still, even on Last Fridays, they manage to make him feel like he’s still worth more than god. 

_You can’t buy loyalty like this_ , he thinks to himself, staring up into Baekhyun’s eyes as his mouth drips with obscenity. 

“Another finger,” Jongin advises, and Chanyeol is quick to obey, slipping a second wet finger inside Junmyeon’s body. 

Chanyeol fingerfucks him under Jongin’s instruction, and Junmyeon relaxes into the bed as he shuts his eyes. There is a certain shield that he has to lower, and this helps, makes it so that Junmyeon remembers what his job is here. He’s always been _purposeful_ and determined, and here is really no different. He comes with something to accomplish. Relax, have fun, and reward. 

“You’re in your head a lot today,” Yixing comments, and he relinquishes his hold on Junmyeon’s cock, hard and lying flat against his stomach, and he touches Junmyeon softly along his flank, a gentle little touch. “Okay?” 

Junmyeon nods as he bites his lip, tangling his hands in the sheets at his sides. He needs something to hang onto. He’s falling so fast. 

“Look at his eyes,” Baekhyun comments, and Junmyeon looks over at him, his lids feeling heavier and heavier as more hands touch him, grab him, take a piece of him for themselves. 

Sehun, Yixing, Jongin, Chanyeol… _Chanyeol_ rubs the pad of his fingertip over Junmyeon’s prostate. It sends an electric thrill through him, making his body tense and shift, his eyes go watery. 

“Don’t go too hard,” Jongin advises, and his mouth is by Chanyeol’s ear, both hands snaking over Chanyeol’s chest. “It’s gonna be a long night.” 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut, and he feels a tear fall from the corner, slipping down the side of his face and onto the pillow under his head. It’s always good, it always feels so good, but tonight… maybe he just needs it a little bit more tonight. 

He rocks his hips down onto Chanyeol’s fingers for a couple seconds, chasing a pleasure that he knows won’t come for a long, long while. No sooner than he begins, though, firm hands take him by the hips, stilling him. He opens his eyes, opens his mouth to protest, and he sees Yixing staring back at him. 

“Be good,” he tells him. “Be good and we’ll give you what you want.” 

Junmyeon’s mouth closes as he attempts to swallow his moan, and perhaps he succeeds because something warm begins to flood through his body as as Jongin instructs Chanyeol, as Chanyeol touches him, as Sehun kisses his chest, as Yixing holds him still, as Baekhyun talks shit, as Jongdae and Minseok touch each other, as Kyungsoo sits in the corner, silent and sure, eyes heavy on Junmyeon’s flesh. 

Goosebumps line his skin as Chanyeol finishes up. There isn’t much time for foreplay, not with so many of them to get through, and truthfully, Junmyeon could take or leave the kissing and the schoolboy coyness. They’re here for a reason, they’re all here to do a job. It’s exactly why when Jongin hands Chanyeol the lube again, his stomach rolls with joy. 

“I’m first?” Chanyeol asks, looking around. 

“I wanna go near last,” Jongdae says, and he surreptitiously looks off towards Kyungsoo before remembering that he isn’t supposed to acknowledge that he’s even there. 

“Go for it,” Jongin encourages, and he pinches Chanyeol’s nipples between his fingers before smiling, patting his pectorals and walking off towards the side as if to give him room to work. “Show him what you got.” 

Chanyeol bites his lip, and the rest of them back up too, Sehun and Yixing. Everyone is touching themselves or touching each other, he catches sight of Minseok spitting into Jongdae’s hand, Jongdae rubbing it against the head of Minseok’s cock. He sees Sehun and Jongin come together at Junmyeon’s left, holding each other in a side embrace, hands curious over each other as they observe. Yixing is above him, an arm cradling his head tenderly, sweetly. He sees Kyungsoo. He sees Kyungsoo watching them, sees Baekhyun walking over towards him like he’s intent on causing trouble

Junmyeon moans sharply as Chanyeol reminds him of where he is, what he’s doing. His legs are spread wide, and Chanyeol has gotten to his knees between them. His hands are on Junmyeon’s hips, his cock is hard and wet against Junmyeon’s hole. Junmyeon looks into his eyes, can’t look away, and Chanyeol’s gaze is full of fire and want. 

The air shatters out of him like glass when Chanyeol finally pushes inside, and God, it feels like they’ve been fucking around for forever, known each other so long. He’s competitive, wants to do it better than everyone else. Junmyeon shuts his eyes hard as Chanyeol closes in inch by inch, a fractured kind of rapture bursting through his skin. 

He bottoms out, the first of the eight of them, and something settles within Junmyeon’s stomach, grounded to the Earth by Chanyeol’s touch. His fingers are warm along Junmyeon’s hip bones, and he groans as Junmyeon squeezes around him. 

“Don’t do that,” Chanyeol whispers, and he wiggles his hips left and right as if he’s trying Junmyeon on. 

“How’s he feel?” Baekhyun asks, and Junmyeon whips his head to the side, almost having forgotten that anyone else was there. 

Baekhyun is standing in front of Kyungsoo, nearly blocking his view with his body. He’s got an arm on Kyungsoo’s, feigning like Kyungsoo is just part of the furniture. Junmyeon’s body goes tense; Kyungsoo always gives it to him a little harder if someone tries fucking with him first. 

“Feels like fucking velvet,” Chanyeol whispers, and Junmyeon looks back to him, drawn like a moth to the fire in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

A whimper falls from Junmyeon’s mouth as Chanyeol rears back, thrusting back into him for the first time. It feels delicious, feels even better than he remembers Chanyeol feeling. Junmyeon looks up at Yixing, but Yixing’s eyes are on Chanyeol’s body, so Junmyeon looks away too, letting his eyes graze down Chanyeol’s abdomen, the rippling muscles. 

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Look at him,” Jongin comments, and he reaches forward from where he lies with Sehun, playing with Junmyeon’s nipples until Junmyeon arches his back just to push into the touch. “He loves it.” 

“Slut,” Sehun says, and a moan is torn straight from Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, and he resettles himself between Junmyeon’s legs, hands still tight and possessive on Junmyeon’s hips. “I’m gonna—” 

He never says, but Junmyeon gets the fucking hint pretty quick when Chanyeol settles into his rhythm. Junmyeon has no time to think, no time to react. Immediately, each and every one of his nerves is firing off like fireworks along his skin as Chanyeol thrusts into him. He is held so tightly, by Chanyeol, by Yixing… they’re holding him still, keeping him there where he belongs. 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut as he loses himself to the rhythm, the thudding of skin, the soft sounds of hands against dry flesh. He is being watched, being taken care of, being _held_. He can’t escape, and there’s something so fucking wonderful about it. He is kept. He is desired. Wanted. 

He is fucked, the pace steady as Chanyeol moans softly above him. He feels Yixing’s hand slip down his face and over his neck, fingers like a choker along his throat, and Junmyeon moans softly too. He doesn’t press down, doesn’t grip him at all even. Just lays his fingers there. It’s a little too kind. A little too nice, but— 

Chanyeol’s sound of pleasure grows at the image, and Junmyeon’s stomach flips over and over again as the speed of his thrusts ratchets higher and higher, the warmth under Junmyeon’s skin spreading further and further. He curls his toes as Chanyeol’s cock brushes up against his prostate, and he groans, looking up at Yixing in desperation. 

“Feel good?” Yixing whispers. “You like it when he fucks you hard like that?” 

Junmyeon whimpers his answer, and Yixing smiles before he lowers himself down to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon’s moans vibrate along Yixing’s mouth, and Yixing takes it all, takes whatever Junmyeon gives him. 

Chanyeol thunders forward, each thrust pushing Junmyeon a little bit closer towards the edge. He doesn’t dare reach down to touch himself, but the instinct is there. He is about to try to hold the sheets in his hands, but Yixing lets go of his throat in order to hold his right hand, Sehun taking his left, and Chanyeol fucks him like he’s trying to drill him into the bed. 

Junmyeon watches the sweat bead along Chanyeol’s collarbones, streaking down his chest and his abdomen, and he tries to focus on that as his body rocks along the mattress, desperately trying to keep his head above water. _It’s only the first time_ , he tells himself. _You have to be better than this._

“Where do you want me to come?” Chanyeol asks breathlessly, and Junmyeon doesn’t even have time to respond before Chanyeol picks up his pace, racing towards his orgasm. 

He digs his fingers into Junmyeon’s hips as he shoots inside Junmyeon’s body, and Junmyeon shouts as the feeling overwhelms him. It is sticky warm, dripping heat, and he could fucking cry. He really could. It’s that fucking good. He tries to catch his breath, but his chest rises and falls, rises and falls, inflate, collapse, inflate, collapse. He can hear his blood in his neck and in his ears, and he shuts his eyes for a second, sees white stars amid a sea of black. 

“That was quick,” Baekhyun comments, and Junmyeon looks over in a daze, and he sees Baekhyun’s fingertips playing along Kyungsoo’s arms. 

“Leave him alone,” Minseok says. “He was first. It’s hard going first.” 

“I did good,” Chanyeol says, and he slips out of Junmyeon’s body inelegantly. Without much warning, he plunges his fingers into Junmyeon’s body, fucks Junmyeon with his hot come as lubricant. “Look. He’s soaking wet.” 

Junmyeon makes an awful, desperate sound as Chanyeol crooks his fingers, rubs insistently at his prostate. Junmyeon wiggles as Yixing laughs, unthreads his arm from around Junmyeon’s neck, and Chanyeol decimates him very quickly, the head of his cock leaking against his stomach. 

“He definitely is now,” Yixing comments, and he looks between Jongin and Minseok. “Who’s next?” 

“Me,” Jongin says, and he and Chanyeol share a look of… of _something_ that Junmyeon can’t quite place. It is hot, and for a second, Junmyeon totally understands Kyungsoo. Watching, not participating… that could be fun too. 

Jongin leaves Sehun there at Junmyeon’s side, and Sehun immediately pulls Junmyeon into a kiss. His eyes slipping shut, he doesn’t know what’s happening, but there’s something electric about that, the way they fucking take him however they want, treating him like a toy being passed around. His stomach flares with heat, and he licks into Sehun’s mouth, their tongues tangling together as someone else, _Jongin_ slips inside. 

The difference is obvious, the shapes and sizes of them, the way they hold him. Jongin gives him a moment to acclimate, and in that moment, everyone moves again. Sehun parts from him, saliva shiny along his mouth as he moves to the other bed, lying between Jongdae and Minseok as they frot against one another. Yixing wanders over towards Baekhyun, a hand on his dick. Baekhyun is teasing Kyungsoo for all he’s worth, so when Yixing goes to him, he takes him in a fervent kiss. A little close-up show just for Kyungsoo. 

Junmyeon breathes out as Jongin gathers him up in his arms, Junmyeon’s cock trapped between their stomachs. It feels so fucking good, so _right_ , and he twists his hips to grind up against Jongin’s abs. 

“He really warmed you up,” Jongin whispers, and he chases the words with a passionate kiss, and oh, Junmyeon has really been hoping for something like this. 

Jongin fits perfectly in the cradle of Junmyeon’s hips, and when he begins to move in earnest, the sounds are punched out of Junmyeon’s chest, pulled from his mouth. It feels like fucking to make a baby, feels like the kind of dirty shit only married people get up to. Where love and the proliferation of love itself is the perversion. He’s so deep inside Junmyeon, deep like he wants to stay inside him. 

Jongin fucks him, each thrust measured, focused, and full of passion. Jongin moves so well, and Junmyeon locks his ankles around his body, holds on like he’s clinging to life. He feels himself leaking, dripping onto the sheets, and it is filthy, lovely and awful and _perfect_. 

“You’re already so full,” Jongin says softly, mouth moving along Junmyeon’s lips. “I’m gonna fill you up even more, though.” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon whispers, and his voice is already hoarse, sounds like he’s been shouting for hours. 

He wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck as they collide again and again, each time they meet better than the time before. He screws his eyes shut at the tumbling feeling, heart falling into his stomach boiling with arousal, and he can’t seem to get his mouth up to the surface to take a breath. Jongin drives it out of him, makes him gasp and ache with need. 

He wants to reach between them, wants to pull at his cock, but Jongin holds him too tight, their bodies locked in an embrace. Junmyeon lets himself drown in the love, lets it wash over him as Jongin takes him and uses him and fills him up. 

When he comes, it’s like a torrent, strong and fast and hard. He relishes in the gushing feeling, Jongin fucking him gently, his come adding to Chanyeol’s. He feels woozy already, and he hasn’t even moved yet. He blinks wetly, more tears gathering at his eyes. Junmyeon has no idea how much time has passed since his arrival and this moment, but it feels like fucking forever. 

“Christ almighty,” Jongdae says, and Junmyeon looks over at him, mouth open and wet. “Now that is the look of a man decimated by dick.” 

The three of them, Jongdae and Sehun and Minseok, are lying there on the opposite queen, their bodies fitting together like parentheses. Sehun laughs at Jongdae, pressing a kiss to Minseok’s neck and twisting his touch around Minseok’s cock. 

Minseok meets Junmyeon’s eyes, and in that moment, Junmyeon knows he’ll be next. 

He scoots forward as Jongin pulls out, and Junmyeon looks over at the table. His coat is there, and so is the plug. Maybe… maybe soon, he thinks. 

Whether out of curiosity, desire, or a mix of the two, Minseok slips two fingers inside Junmyeon’s body. He twists them, rubbing side to side across Junmyeon’s prostate, and if he was feeling a little lethargic before, he doesn’t feel that way anymore. He feels right the fuck on the edge of an orgasm as Minseok’s dexterous touch gingerly pulls him closer and closer. 

“I’m gonna let you come,” Minseok informs him quietly, almost so quiet that Junmyeon doesn’t catch it. 

Junmyeon lets the words sizzle across him like a fucking brand, and the excitement almost gets the better of him as he jolts, hips rolling as he grinds against Minseok’s hand. 

“Look at that little whore,” Baekhyun comments, and Junmyeon looks over at him, sees him sitting in Kyungsoo’s lap. _God._ “Already had two cocks fuck him full of come, and he’s still desperate for more.” 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes quickly, letting a healthy wave of shame wash over him. He likes that kind of thing, likes it especially from Baekhyun because he’s so fucking good at it. 

Minseok gets on the bed, kneeling over Junmyeon. He touches Junmyeon’s side, and a shiver runs through him. He’s thrumming, vibrating with need. 

“Flip him over,” Yixing advises, “put him on his stomach.” 

“Yeah?” Minseok asks, and Junmyeon opens his eyes, finding his vision blurry as tears form. He blinks them away as he looks around, finds all of them nodding in unison. Minseok looks down at him, smiling. “You heard the boys. Get on your belly.” 

Junmyeon huffs out a sob as he rolls himself over. It takes more effort than usual, body tired into a simple submission. Minseok’s body covers him, and for a second, Junmyeon thinks Minseok might fuck him just like that, flat against the bed. He can feel Minseok’s erection slipping against the slick, and it feels so fucking good, so right. Minseok idly kisses the nape of Junmyeon’s neck, and it sends spiraling tingles down Junmyeon’s spine. 

“On your knees,” Minseok says, the words jumping across Junmyeon’s skin, and Junmyeon moans softly as Minseok pulls away, waiting for Junmyeon to obey the order. 

He struggles for a second, but he manages in the end, hands and knees underneath him. He is spread, on full display, and he can feel their eyes on him. All of them. 

Minseok gently pulls Junmyeon back by the hips, and he absently thrusts his cock along Junmyeon’s hole like a fucking tease. Junmyeon arches his back a little, wiggling his ass back and forth, and Minseok smacks Junmyeon’s ass lightly. 

“You’ll get it, you’ll get it,” Minseok says, and he pushes inside. “Just be patient.” 

Junmyeon’s never been good at patience, never had a taste for it, but if it means he gets to be fucked by Minseok’s cock for the rest of his life, then he thinks maybe he ought to learn a bit about it. 

Minseok doesn’t have the size of Chanyeol or Jongin, but he has the drive, the passion, and the experience. He and Junmyeon have history, and he knows exactly how to make Junmyeon crazy, exactly how to please him. Junmyeon doesn’t deserve Minseok, not even a little, especially not when he starts to thrust in his preferred rhythm, fast and steady. 

It feels a little like dying, like being ripped apart and put back together again. Junmyeon moans, desperate and stupid, and his hands fall out from underneath him as he collapses to the bed. Minseok holds him by the hips, holds him tightly, and he doesn’t allow Junmyeon to fall completely. He ravages Junmyeon, and he said he’d let Junmyeon come, didn’t he? 

He wouldn’t take that away, would he? 

Junmyeon panics as he realizes just how close to an orgasm he really is. He could be punished, he supposes, but nothing feels worse than real, honest to God disappointment, and he wants to please. Wants to please and _be_ pleased. 

“On your back,” Minseok says hurriedly, and Junmyeon scrambles to get into position, lying on the bed as Minseok kneels over him. “Touch yourself. Make yourself come.” 

Junmyeon feels the anxious, happy lust dripping through him as he eagerly strokes at his cock, slick with precome. Minseok looks so tall from this angle, jerking himself off over Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon opens his mouth, and Minseok actually lets the head of his cock rest against Junmyeon’s tongue for a moment before thinking better of it, taking Junmyeon by the cheek and thrusting in shallowly. 

Junmyeon chokes a little at first, but as he strokes his cock hard and fast, he gives the best quick blowjob that he can, a tight seal of his mouth for Minseok to thrust into. Minseok lets out a breathy moan as he draws his hips back quickly, and just as he begins to shoot hot come over Junmyeon’s face, Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut tight, the inferno swallowing him up. 

He comes so hard he can’t feel his fucking neck, such an overwhelming pleasure that he can’t think of anything besides the feeling of bodies, hands, mouths against him. He is drowning in skin, in hot flesh, and he doesn’t ever want to be anywhere else. Nowhere but here. 

He sinks back into himself after what feels like a lifetime, and he is breathing so hard that he has to choke back a sob. Minseok looks down at him proudly, and strangely, that makes a streak of pride sit along Junmyeon’s shoulders, even as messy as he is. 

“There you go,” Minseok says, and he swipes his thumb through the come along Junmyeon’s cheek before parting Junmyeon’s lips and feeding it to him. Junmyeon swallows dutifully. “Now you look the part.” 

Junmyeon gasps as he lies there painted in come, waiting for someone else to take their turn. It doesn’t take long, of course. It never does. 

Junmyeon keeps his eyes shut as he’s pulled up, a strong and decisive hand in his own. 

“What do you think?” Yixing asks, voice smooth and lovely. “Should I mess you up a little more?” 

Junmyeon nods, wobbling as he sits there. Yixing lets go of his hand, walks away, and Junmyeon knows that he’s meant to go after him. He feels the come slipping down his face, and he can’t really see out of his left eye. He wipes that little bit away, licks it off his fingers, and hurries over to where Yixing is standing. 

Junmyeon sinks to his knees easily. 

“That’s a good boy,” Yixing praises, and he holds his cock in his hand, gently hitting Junmyeon in the face with it. “Wanna swallow this dick?” 

Junmyeon nods eagerly, and _God_ , he must look like such a whore. He’s leaking come over the carpet, face covered, and still… still. 

He opens his mouth to take Yixing inside, and just as he’s about to mourn the loss of all that come inside him, he feels something against his hole. 

“I got you,” Jongin says, and Junmyeon sinks down onto the plug, moaning around Yixing’s length as it keeps him full. 

Yixing takes him by the face, refocuses Junmyeon’s attention on the matter at hand. Junmyeon stares up at him with watery eyes, and Yixing curses. 

“You look so good,” he praises, and he thrusts idly into Junmyeon’s mouth, using him exactly the way he wants. “God, and you feel so good.” 

Junmyeon lays his tongue flat and allows Yixing to take full control. He kneels there like a good boy, like a good little slut, and he takes the throat-fucking as it comes. His eyes roll back in his head as he gags, as saliva and come froth, bubble, drip down his chin. Yixing throws his head back and moans sharply, a deliriously good sound for Junmyeon. That’s how he knows he’s doing well. That’s how he knows he’s servicing Yixing as he should be serviced. 

“Touch yourself,” Yixing whispers, and he nudges at Junmyeon’s cock with his foot. “Get it hard.” 

Junmyeon whimpers around Yixing’s dick as he obeys, using his own come along his stomach to slick the way as he pulls at his sensitive cock. He lets himself be fucked again, tensing around the plug inside him as he chokes on Yixing, as tears roll down his face. 

Junmyeon thinks that perhaps he’ll be asked to swallow, and that fills him up with thick arousal. The thought of warm come slipping down the back of his throat, Yixing’s hand at the back of his neck to hold him there… 

Just as he thinks it, though, Yixing pulls out sharply, starts jerking off against Junmyeon’s face. His cock rests against Junmyeon’s lips as he touches himself, his knuckles brushing against Junmyeon’s mouth every so often. He looks up at Yixing, sinking back on his heels, and he opens his mouth like _Please._

Yixing comes over his face, white and hot, and at the very end, he pushes the head inside Junmyeon’s mouth, letting Junmyeon suck the final drops from Yixing’s cock. Yixing smiles as Junmyeon’s throat rolls to swallow, and Yixing takes a step back, leaving Junmyeon to wonder what’s next. 

He locks eyes with Kyungsoo. He’s not supposed to, but God, what must he look like? Flooded with shame, he averts his eyes. 

By now, the exhaustion has settled in. He is sloppy, messy, _covered_. But only half of them have gone. There’s still so much left in front of him. He looks to the side, and he sees Sehun. Sehun, waiting for him on the bed. He goes. What else is he supposed to do? He’s mindless now. Just wants it so fucking bad. 

Sehun takes him in his lap, and he reaches around Junmyeon’s body, taking the edge of the plug between his fingers. He pushes it inside a little further, making Junmyeon jump before he pulls it out in one smooth motion. Junmyeon cries out, resting his forehead against Sehun’s shoulder. 

Sehun puts his hands on Junmyeon’s hips. 

“Don’t wanna lose it, do you?” Sehun asks. 

Junmyeon shakes his head no. 

“Bounce on it,” he says easily, like it doesn’t even bother him to be so fucking filthy, and his lids are low as he watches Junmyeon sit back on his cock, swallowing him up. “Ride me.” 

Junmyeon does as he’s told, and God, it feels good being full. Sehun is huge, practically splits him in half, and that’s why Junmyeon always likes it best when he goes close to last. It feels like _training_ , reminds him that he’s not as unrestrained as he thinks he is. He keeps a lid on this shit. He keeps things neat. But here… not here. 

Sehun’s hands are tight on his hips as he works himself up and down, forward and back. He looks so fucking good like that, under Junmyeon, watching Junmyeon take it. Junmyeon moans softly, and he licks his lips, mouth still dripping with come and spit. Sehun sees that, reaches up with an easy hand. He wipes across Junmyeon’s lips, across his chin and his cheeks. Fingers full, he shoves three into Junmyeon’s mouth until he gags on them, desperately trying to lick the come away. 

“Cumslut,” Sehun says, and he thrusts up into Junmyeon, starts meeting the rhythm of Junmyeon’s hips hard. It knocks Junmyeon off balance for a second, making his head spin with desire, but he’s quickly righted by someone else’s hand. There waiting for him are Jongdae and Baekhyun, kneeling at Junmyeon’s left and right. “Come on, then. Do something.” 

“Didn’t think you’d get away without us, did you?” Jongdae says, and he takes Junmyeon’s hand and puts it on his cock. “Come on, touch it. Get me ready.” 

His mouth waters at the sight of Jongdae’s cock slipping through his fist and he strokes it eagerly as Sehun takes control from below, holding Junmyeon up by the hips so that he can thrust up into him. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, and he grabs Junmyeon’s free hand, begins to push his cock through it like a sleeve. “Getting lonely over here.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes practically roll back as he’s used like a toy. Sehun is machine-like as he fucks Junmyeon, and Junmyeon lets his head fall backwards as he’s fucked, as he jerks off Jongdae and Baekhyun in unison. 

“Such a little whore,” Baekhyun says, and he pets his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair as Junmyeon is fucked into a frenzy. “Does it feel good, slut?” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon moans. 

“Say it,” Jongdae says. “You’ve been so quiet tonight. Tell us how good it feels.” 

“It feels so fucking good,” Junmyeon says, the air being punched out of his lungs every time Sehun’s cock is driven into him. “It feels _so_ fucking good.” 

“You’re so messy now,” Jongdae says, and he bites his lip. “I wanna fuck your mouth so bad. Yixing made it look so good.” 

Junmyeon moans out as he tightens his hands, the weakness and exhaustion beginning to settle into his bones now. He groans as Sehun adjusts his angle, as he begins to absolutely drill Junmyeon’s prostrate. It makes him bite his lips so hard he thinks he might have made himself bleed, but it’s so sensitive, so fucking bright red and screaming that he wants to open his mouth and yell. 

“Oh, you got him,” Baekhyun says. “Does that feel good, whore?” 

Junmyeon wants to collapse under all the pressure, the pleasure overwhelming and all-encompassing. 

Sehun thrusts up into Junmyeon’s body over and over again, and he leans forward to kiss Junmyeon quickly before he tumbles over the edge. They moan against each other, ardent and thirsty, and Junmyeon groans as he feels Sehun add to the mess inside him, absolutely fucking decadent. 

He slumps to the side as Sehun gently moves him off, patting him on the ass as he walks away, joining the rest who have already had their turn. He breathes heavily as he tries to prepare for either Jongdae or Baekhyun, but when Jongdae pulls him up to his knees and Baekhyun gets in front of him, he realizes it won’t be one or the other. 

It will be both. 

He whines at the realization, and it makes Baekhyun split into a smile. 

“What’s the matter, pup?” Baekhyun says, and he leans down to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s come-slick mouth. “Getting nervous?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head no, _no, no._

“No, why would you be?” Jongdae says, and the words dance up Junmyeon’s spine, making him throw an arch in his back. “You’ve taken us all like this… how many times now?” 

“Too many times to count,” Baekhyun says, and he raises himself back up, cock in his hand as he brushes it against the seam of Junmyeon’s lips. “But you don’t ever get tired of it, do you?” 

“Nope,” Jongdae says, and he puts his cock inside Junmyeon easily, no resistance now. “Lives for this shit.” 

Junmyeon moans, looks up at Baekhyun as he shoves his cock into Junmyeon’s mouth, using him the way he wants to be used. 

For several moments, they rock Junmyeon’s body in a slow back and forth between them. As Junmyeon is speared, split by Jongdae’s cock, Baekhyun withdraws from his mouth, giving him just enough time to suck down a breath before sucking Baekhyun’s cock down once more, Jongdae almost completely slipping out of his ass. 

Junmyeon is wrung out like a fucking rag as they push and pull him, manipulate his body and touch him in all the right ways. He shouldn’t have let them have him together, they’re too good to be teamed up. He is lit ablaze by them, the constant stream that pours over him like the warm spray of the shower, falling along his back, dripping down his sides. 

Baekhyun holds him by the throat as he fucks his mouth, and Jongdae’s grip on his hips is ironclad. If they were giving it to him slowly to give him a chance to acclimate, now… now they’re devastating him. Their pace quickens selfishly, each trying to use their half of him at the same time, pulling him deliciously, furiously in two different directions. 

He moans out, cock aching with the need to be touched as Jongdae fucks him hard, giving him the work over he was so eager, so desperate for. Jongdae is quick but smart about the way he moves, Jongdae is soft but hard, Jongdae is fucking everything. Junmyeon’s mouth is stuffed full but he’s barely sucking because all he can do is moan, whimper, and _whine_ at the feeling of Jongdae’s cock inside him, tearing him apart. 

“Feel good?” he asks, and his hand circles Junmyeon’s body, playing with his cock. “Tell me.” 

Junmyeon wants to answer, but his mouth is stuffed full. In a weak compromise, Junmyeon moans louder around Baekhyun’s cock, making Baekhyun moan in turn. 

“I like the sound of that,” Jongdae says, cocky in Junmyeon’s favorite way. “I like hearing you happy, boss.” 

Junmyeon’s heart flips inside him as Jongdae’s breathing goes ragged and erratic. He tightens up for Jongdae, hopes that Jongdae can feel the difference. Junmyeon was so far under for a second there, he almost forgot… 

“H-Holy shit,” Jongdae whispers, and within the next moment, he is coming deeply inside Junmyeon’s body, fingers so tight on Junmyeon’s hips that he thinks he might bruise. 

Junmyeon groans deep in his chest as Jongdae’s thrusts slow to a stop, groans louder when Jongdae slips out. 

“You can take him now if you want,” Jongdae says, patting Junmyeon on the ass like _good work._

Junmyeon is so fucking hard that he thinks he’s about to burst, the fury of his arousal soaking the sheets beneath him. 

“Well, you heard him,” Baekhyun smiles. 

Baekhyun wastes no time, and Junmyeon tries to hold himself closed as Baekhyun sits down on the bed, gesturing for Junmyeon to straddle him. Junmyeon clambers on, every single movement inelegant as he sinks down on Baekhyun’s cock. Seven. He’s had seven people inside him in some form or another tonight. It makes him… it makes his stomach go sick with shame, but more even than that, sick with lust. 

“Feel good?” Baekhyun asks. “That cock feel good inside you?” 

Junmyeon nods. 

“Answer,” Baekhyun says. “Be good.” 

“Y-Yes,” Junmyeon says, but he sounds like someone completely different, throat raw and used. 

Baekhyun’s hands settle on Junmyeon’s waist as Junmyeon rocks back and forth on Baekhyun’s dick, moaning a little wounded sound. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says. “Work for it now. You barely rode Sehun. He did all the work for you, didn’t he?” 

Junmyeon nods, forgetting himself for a second before spitting out, “Yes. Yes, he did all the work.” 

“But if you’re gonna get my come, you’re gonna earn it, aren’t you?” Baekhyun says, and Junmyeon has known him for a decent amount of time now. 

He knows talk when he hears it. Baekhyun is good at it, but Junmyeon is better at seeing through it. It’s the way he works himself up. It’s the way he gets himself off. Hearing himself say those things. Junmyeon’s glad because it works on him too. 

Junmyeon works his hips as best he can, the hours of sex carrying him down like gravity on his shoulders. Baekhyun helps him along, biting his lip. Junmyeon licks his lips before leaning in, kissing him. He knows that he’s close. He can feel it in the instinctive little kicks of his hips. He wants to come. He needs to. 

“Where do you wanna come?” Junmyeon asks, and just like that, the facade, the act, the thought that _Baekhyun is in charge_ , all that shit falls away. 

“On your stomach,” Baekhyun says, eyes wide with worry like he might miss the opportunity, like Junmyeon might take it away from him. 

Junmyeon sits up on his knees before falling to the bed, and Baekhyun straddles him. He fists his cock furiously, the movement so fast that it blurs in Junmyeon’s eyes. The tears have dried now, and his face and his ass feel so sticky. Junmyeon is trapped beneath Baekhyun’s body, his cock barred from touching. All he can do for those several seconds is watch: Baekhyun closes his eyes, leans his head back, and comes over Junmyeon’s stomach. 

Baekhyun catches his breath for a moment, stares down at his work. He smiles at Junmyeon, and without another word, he leaves the room. 

Junmyeon looks around, shocked by the silence. 

The rest of them have filtered out by now. Distantly, he hears the shower running. It sounds like he’s underwater, everything drowned out. 

He is fucking exhausted, so fucking tired, but Kyungsoo is still sitting there in the corner of the room and he’s staring at Junmyeon like dinner. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything as he gets up from his seat. Kyungsoo stays completely and totally silent as he walks over towards the bed. He touches Junmyeon like he’s curious, fingers light and teasing as he trails his fingers through Baekhyun’s come, still warm on Junmyeon’s stomach. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Junmyeon asks breathlessly. 

“I just want to watch,” Kyungsoo whispers, and his gaze turns towards Junmyeon’s cock. “Do you mind?” 

“No,” Junmyeon says. 

Kyungsoo nods, and he gets up, stands at the edge of the bed. Junmyeon watches as he carefully unzips over his cock, as it pulls it out from his dress pants. The erection looks painful, neglected, and Junmyeon sweeps his hand through Baekhyun’s come on his chest before circling his cock with a wet palm. 

He bites his lip as he stares at Kyungsoo staring back at him. The lust is so thick in the air it’s almost like smoke, and Junmyeon sees for the first time just how affected Kyungsoo is by all of it. He is weakened by the sight of them on him. Pleasuring him. Junmyeon being fucked within an inch of his life. 

“I thought… I thought with Baekhyun teasing you, you might wanna fuck me,” Junmyeon says, the words coming slow and sluggish. 

“He thinks he’s funny,” Kyungsoo smiles. 

Something about him, something about the way he watches Junmyeon… he wants to impress. He wants to give a good show. 

“D—Was it good? Tonight?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, and he slides his hand over his cock. Junmyeon hears the slick sound of lube. “It was really good.” 

“Did you like watching?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I liked watching you,” Kyungsoo says, and Junmyeon has to shut his eyes. 

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Junmyeon says. “I wanted to feel you inside me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

It is quiet, just the way Kyungsoo likes it, and the only thing Junmyeon hears is the sound of wet flesh against wet flesh. His head is spinning as he curls his toes, his head and his shoulders pushing back into the mattress as he tries to hold himself back from the edge. It feels like it’s been forever since he came. He doesn’t want the ecstasy to pass him by too quickly. 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says, and Junmyeon opens his eyes, tears flooding him. “You can come.” 

The orgasm rips through him like a fucking thunderstorm, glowing and bright. His body seizes as he sucks all the oxygen from the room, swallowing it like the coolest, crispest water. It is _relief_ , it is _euphoria_ , it is _bliss_. 

Junmyeon opens his eyes, can barely see straight as Kyungsoo leans over him. He strokes his cock until he comes over Junmyeon’s abdomen, shiny and white. Junmyeon breathes out, a little laugh as Kyungsoo trails his fingers through it, massaging it into Junmyeon’s skin. 

_Freak_ , Junmyeon thinks happily. 

“Was that good?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes glide over him, and Junmyeon wonders what he must look like from Kyungsoo’s point of you. Lips red. Eyes hazy. Soaked in sweat, come, and spit. He is a mess. A joyous mess. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kyungsoo says, and he smiles down at the wreckage. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon says weakly. 

Kyungsoo leads him to the bathroom, and it’s a bit cramped with nine of them in there, but even so, they make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> ah okay. that was a lot. still, i hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!! thank you!!!!!!!!


End file.
